


Kuruma yori jitensha

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Bicycles, Car Sex, Challenges, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Tutto questo, Daito-san” gli disse, con tono fintamente serio. “È fatto a scopo puramente scientifico. Voglio dimostrarti che ho ragione io quando dico che la bicicletta è... limitante.”
Relationships: Daito Shunsuke/Yamamoto Yuusuke
Kudos: 1





	Kuruma yori jitensha

**~ Kuruma Yori Jitensha ~**

Ogni singola volta in cui Yusuke aveva insistito con lui dicendogli che c’erano miriadi di cose che era possibile fare con una macchina invece di una bicicletta, Shunsuke non era mai stato troppo a sentirlo.

Del resto sapeva bene che avversione il fidanzato provasse nei confronti di quella sua passione, e non se ne era mai preoccupato più di tanto.

Ignorava le sue sporadiche lamentele, fingeva di dargli ragione e continuava a fare come meglio credeva.

In quel momento tuttavia, sebbene non fosse nemmeno lontanamente disposto ad ammetterlo, pensava che Yusuke avesse le sue buone ragioni a difendere la comodità della macchina.

Avevano passato la giornata ad Osaka, e nel pomeriggio inoltrato si erano nuovamente messi in viaggio per tornare a Tokyo, quando il più piccolo lo aveva convinto a fermarsi in un area di sosta deserta.

Shunsuke non aveva capito che cosa gli passasse per la testa fino a che, con un movimento fluido, Yusuke non si era spostato sopra di lui, chinandosi a raggiungere la leva per reclinare il sedile del tutto all’indietro.

“Yu, che diamine...” aveva iniziato a lamentarsi il più grande, prima che l’altro lo zittisse con le labbra sulle sue.

Separatosi dopo pochi secondi gli sorrise, iniziando lentamente a slacciargli la cintura, ogni movimento studiato.

“Tutto questo, Daito-san” gli disse, con tono fintamente serio. “È fatto a scopo puramente scientifico. Voglio dimostrarti che ho ragione io quando dico che la bicicletta è... _limitante_.” si morse un labbro, cercando in modo alquanto rocambolesco di liberarsi a sua volta dei jeans. “Ma ti prego, sentiti pure libero di sorprendermi e di mostrarmi come potremmo mai fare questo” si mosse in avanti, sentendo il sesso del più grande spingere contro di lui. “su quel tuo vecchio ammasso di ferraglia.”

Shunsuke avrebbe potuto tranquillamente cogliere la provocazione e ammettere di avere avuto torto, ma non gli piaceva l’espressione supponente sul volto di Yusuke, e scelse allora di combattere per la propria tesi.

O, se non altro, di non lasciare passivamente che l’altro facesse di lui ciò che voleva.

“Neanche la tua cara, vecchia macchina però mi sembra il massimo del comfort, no?” lo provocò, risollevandosi e portando una mano sul suo fianco, stringendolo, mentre quella libera si spostava più in basso per prepararlo velocemente. “Si sta un po’ stretti, mi pare. E poi c’è sempre il rischio di farsi male, no?” gli disse, spingendosi poi dentro di lui con un movimento secco, mandandolo a sbattere contro il volante.

Yusuke si morse un labbro, il respiro affannato, prima di guardarlo con la medesima aria di sfida negli occhi e sforzarsi di sorridergli.

“Niente che non si possa risolvere portandosi dietro un banale cuscino. Sulla tua bici saremmo già finiti dritti sull’asfalto da un pezzo.”

Shunsuke non poté fare a meno di ridere, scuotendo la testa.

“Non ti ho mai chiesto di fare sesso sulla bicicletta, infatti. Sono il primo ad ammettere che non sarebbe una cosa semplice. Né possibile, temo.”

Non lasciò al più piccolo il tempo di ribattere che si mosse nuovamente dentro di lui, e così fece ancora e ancora, vedendo la morte di mille urla sulle sue labbra, vedendolo cercare di sfogare in qualche modo il piacere che stava provando e venire sorpreso subito dalla spinta successiva, affatto aiutato dalla mano del fidanzato spostatasi sulla sua erezione, mossa troppo velocemente, tanto che Shunsuke temette ad un certo punto di vederlo implodere per la frustrazione.

Si affrettò a lasciarlo raggiungere l’orgasmo per fare poi lo stesso, poco a suo agio nel luogo in cui si trovavano, e una volta che entrambi ebbero ripreso fiato e si furono ricomposti riprese a guidare, come se niente fosse accaduto.

“Allora?” gli chiese Yusuke dopo qualche minuto, voltandosi verso di lui con espressione vittoriosa.

“Allora niente.” ribatté l’altro. “Non hai provato proprio un bel niente, mi sembrava ovvio già da subito che la macchina si prestasse meglio a certe cose rispetto alla bici.” sospirò, scuotendo la testa. “Ma è vero anche che non ho bisogno di andare da nessuna parte per averti in questo modo, no?”

Attese una risposta che non venne, e quando si voltò vide Yusuke abbandonato contro il sedile del passeggero, le braccia conserte e l’espressione irritata.

Avrebbe potuto facilmente infierire, ma glielo volle risparmiare.

Che continuasse pure quella sua strenua battaglia in difesa della macchina, se credeva.

Quella volta, a lui era decisamente andata benissimo. 


End file.
